Bautismo de fuego
by LDGV
Summary: Su primera gran victoria en solitario, acabó transformándose, ante la luz de sus tribulaciones, en su más grande derrota. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Bautismo de fuego**

Dar un simple respiro le resultaba toda una proeza, la sofocante temperatura se confabulaba con la enorme presión que la rodeaba dándole la impresión que acabaría aplastada. Sin embargo, más allá de ser una horrible idea, la realidad dictaba que eso sucedería en menos de un minuto cuando todas sus defensas colapsaran ante el ardiente magma.

Si no hubiese usado el líquido refrigerante para matar al ángel, tal vez tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir; aún así, Asuka no se arrepentía de su agridulce victoria. No fue el invencible Shinji ni la presumida de Rei quien se acreditó aquel triunfo, fue ella, la gran Asuka Langley Soryu, quien salvó el día esta vez. No obstante, bajo las actuales circunstancias, nadie la salvaría a ella.

Viéndose a ella misma, la pelirroja, lamentándose por su aspecto otra vez, se horrorizaba con aquel abultado traje que le daba la apariencia de un globo hinchado. Cualquier otra persona, estando en sus zapatos, estaría gritando de terror ante la inminente muerte que le asechaba, pero no Asuka. Ella, por más inapropiado que pareciese, se resistía a renunciar a su amada vanidad.

– Si tan sólo Kaji estuviese aquí, me hubiera encantado que él mirase mi última gran victoria…

Las inmensas pantallas frente a ella, una tras otra, fueron fallando al ser destruidas por la lava que empezaba a filtrarse, con rapidez, por medio de las grietas de la armadura protectora que revestía a su Eva 02. Empero, como si el destino quisiese jugarle una broma cruel, uno de sus monitores continuaba funcionando permitiéndole ver los dantescos alrededores que se cernían sobre ella.

Siendo casi imposible distinguir algo, la visibilidad era más que nula dejándole sólo mirar una infinita mancha rojiza que se extendía hasta donde alcanzase la vista. Rojo, pensó Asuka, al menos la providencia le otorgó una tumba teñida de su color favorito. La abundante roca fundida brillaba roja como su cabellera; roja como la coraza de su Evangelion y roja como su sangre.

– No me arrepiento de nada, viví a mi manera y estoy orgullosa de ello…–valiente hasta el final, aferrándose al legendario coraje alemán, Asuka mantenía su cabeza en alto negándose a agacharla–estoy aquí por mis propios logros y por mi propia voluntad, mi nombre será recordado mientras la humanidad siga existiendo.

A pesar de sus palabras, en su interior, sin que pudiese reprimirlas más, hallándose a poco de morir, una serie de horribles imágenes destellaron desde lo más profundo de su memoria atormentándola en sus instantes finales. Vio a su madre, acostada en aquella cama de hospital hablándole a una muñeca. La vio hablándole con amor; con el amor que nunca tuvo para ella.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, resistiéndose a romperse en un momento así, Asuka se esforzó por alejar aquellos recuerdos suplicando que la dejasen en paz. Y para su suerte, apagándose tan pronto como aparecieron, dichas imágenes se borraron no sin antes manifestarse la peor de todas: Kyoko, su madre, colgando del techo de su habitación acompañada por su muñeca.

Era una verdadera fortuna que sus sistemas de comunicación habían dejado de funcionar hacía mucho; de lo contrario, tanto Shinji en su Eva como Misato en el centro de control, hubieran escuchado sus sollozos y gritos, mientras descendía, literalmente, a las fauces del infierno. Y como si él fuese su salvación, Asuka, pensando en Kaji, se concentró en él con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquello era algo que solía hacer cuando pensaba en su madre; aunque claro, jamás lo admitiría. Recordó cada día que pasó a su lado: cuando se conocieron en Alemania, cuando empezaron a vivir juntos y cuando emprendieron el largo viaje en barco hacia Japón. Y con cada remembranza, Asuka se reafirmaba que Kaji era el hombre perfecto para ella; Kaji era el hombre de su vida.

– ¿Por qué nunca dejaste de mirarme como una niña, Kaji? –Sin que pudiese evitarlo, entre todos aquellos buenos recuerdos, la frustración se asomó para arruinarlo todo– ¿qué tiene esa alcohólica y anciana de Misato que no tenga yo?

Las respuestas eran más que obvias, pero Asuka se empeñaba en negarlas. Por más que adorase la varonil y seductora forma de ser de Kaji, él nunca la miraría como ella lo veía. Seguía siendo una niña; una brillante y bella niña que no era capaz de competir con la figura y la madurez de una mujer adulta como Misato. Por más que lo intentase, Misato siempre le ganaría con facilidad.

Era en situaciones como esta, cuando la golpeaban el dolor por no vencer a Misato y el reiterado rechazo de Kaji, que su férrea máscara de seguridad y prepotencia se desquebrajaba, dejando, al descubierto, a la verdadera Asuka que yacía oculta debajo de ella. Y fue ahora, más que nunca, que la auténtica Asuka se liberó de sus cadenas al hallarse a escasos segundos de fallecer.

– ¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir! –Escuchando como el metal crujía al retorcerse por la creciente presión, Asuka, comportándose como la niña que era en verdad, renunció a su disfraz para suplicar por su vida– ¡sálvame, Kaji, sálvame por favor!

Pero Kaji no estaba allí, por más que desease su milagrosa aparición, él no la rescataría de la muerte. Resignada, volviendo a alzar la mirada, Asuka no apartó sus ojos de la distorsiona imagen del exterior que se proyectaba en su pantalla. Su primera gran victoria en solitario, acabó transformándose, ante la luz de sus tribulaciones, en su más grande derrota.

Desde un inicio todo se inclinó en su contra: el viaje escolar a Okinawa donde pretendía bucear se arruinó cuando Misato no le permitió ir; e inclusive, por más que trató de mostrarle la hermosura de su cuerpo, el idiota de Shinji no valoró ni admiró sus encantos volteándose a un lado para no verla. Aquello, por más que quiso minimizarlo, hirió su orgullo y agravó su necesidad de atención.

Ser rechazada por Kaji era algo que ya le era costumbre, pero que alguien como Shinji, tan cobarde y tan patético también lo hiciera, tornaba aún más dolorosa su soledad. Entretanto permanecía en silencio, diciéndose que nadie se preocupaba por ella, una repentina y violenta sacudida la tomó por sorpresa sacándola de su letargo casi de inmediato.

– ¿Pero qué fue eso?

Notando como su caída en picada se detuvo de golpe, Asuka, con genuino asombro, pudo observar una gigantesca silueta humanoide que se materializó por encima de ella. No le costó mucho trabajo identificar a su inesperado salvador, aquel rostro metálico lo había visto cientos de veces desde que llegó a Tokio-3. Era más que obvio que se trataba del Evangelion Unidad 01.

– ¡Shinji!

Allí estaba el chico que era el receptor de todas sus hirientes burlas y ácidas críticas; allí estaba el chico cuyos miedos e inseguridades eran un reflejo de sus propios demonios internos. No fue su amadísimo Kaji quien descendió hasta el averno mismo para salvarla, fue la persona que menos hubiese imaginado. Aquello debía ser un sueño, no era posible que Shinji estuviese allí con ella.

Su cara, como si cobrase vida propia, relajó sus rígidos músculos haciéndola dibujar una expresión de sincera gratitud que, posiblemente, ni antes ni después, volvería a mostrar. Aún así, una parte de ella; aquella parte obstinada y arrogante que se negaba a recibir la ayuda de otros, le exigía que lo alejase de ella aunque eso significase su fin.

– Muchas gracias, Shinji…

No obstante, escuchando a su corazón por primera vez en años, Asuka, la misma Asuka Langley Soryu que insistía en detestar al invencible Shinji por superarla, se atrevió a darle las gracias con una honestidad que ni ella misma sabía que poseía. El Eva 01, por otro lado, la sujetó con firmeza al ser halados de vuelta a la superficie. Y Asuka, sin pestañear, no dejó de mirarlo al ascender.

Sus problemas no desaparecieron al emerger del magma, seguían junto a ella igual de fuertes que cuando se sumergió; empero, la Asuka que salió no era la misma que entró. Con ello, una gran verdad la impresionó. Si alguien como Shinji fue capaz de encarar sus temores y arriesgar su vida para salvar la de otro, tal vez la testaruda pelirroja podía seguir su ejemplo y cambiar para bien.

Al abrirse la escotilla de su cápsula una fresca brisa fue lo primero en recibirla, y el sol, brillando en lo alto del cielo, le sonrió con la esperanza de un futuro mejor para ella. No sería nada fácil, caerá muchas veces en el camino y en más de una ocasión tropezará con la misma piedra. Sin embargo, poniéndose de pie, levantándose de nuevo, Asuka no se daría por vencida.

Y si bien era precipitado decirlo en ese momento, para Asuka, el seductor y atractivo Kaji, había perdido su puesto de honor en sus pensamientos.

**Fin**

Hola, les agradezco por haber leído esta corta historia. Ya no recuerdo cuántas veces he leído decir que el capítulo diez de Evangelion es uno de los más aburridos de la serie; si bien no tiene mucha acción, yo en lo personal no lo encuentro aburrido. Sé que en ese capítulo Shinji rescata casi de inmediato a Asuka, pero quise alargar un poco su agonía para obligarla a pensar sobre sí misma.

Y como todos ustedes ya saben, lamentablemente, las cosas no avanzaron para bien a medida que Asuka y Shinji continuaron viviendo juntos después de haberla rescatado del volcán, por eso quise imaginar cómo pudo haber sido un inicio mejor para ellos dos luego de ese día. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
